Untitled
by tchele
Summary: A fic based on my understanding of the New Season 2 promos airing on UPN.


Untitled

Author tchele

Pairing: Logan/Veronica

Spoilers: Everything is Season 1 and the Season 2 ad that aired last night(8/31/05)

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine, they belong to Rob Thomas, UPN, and all associated parties. No monetary gain is coming from this and it is for entertainment purposes only.

AN: I saw the ad for Season 2 last night and I literally jumped up and down. It looked so good. The ad has been playing through my head ever since. I think there is a lot of potential for Season 2. This fic is spoiler based in the way of what I have seen in the season 2 promo if you want to remain COMPLETELY spoiler free I'd skip this. I may not continue this, depends on reaction. Also up until I saw the ad I thought it was probably Duncan at the door. I am now thinking it could very well be Logan.

She should have known when the knock came at 3:07 AM that nothing good could come of it. Well that isn't entirely true; the knock showed she hadn't burned all her bridges with Logan by turning him over to Lamb. Or maybe it was their very public falling out that made Logan think that Apt 101 was the last place the police would look. It might have worked too, if it weren't for Leo.

"I was hoping it was you." The words and the soft sentiment escaped her lips before she can process that a very bloody Logan stands before her.

"I need your help, I know you probably don't want to help a murderer, but I didn't know where else to turn." A dejected Logan says.

"Come in, and I know you aren't a murderer. I'm sorry I accused you." Veronica replies as she eases him onto her couch.

"Don't be so sure, but what changed your mind about me?" Logan asks.

"I have something to tell you…" She trails off as she tries to find the words. "I found out who really killed Lilly. It was your father."

"Oh its my father now, what wonderful bit of 'evidence' did you find against him. What earned him a slot in your who-done-it." Logan says, his voice seething with malice.

"He and Lilly were having an affair, that is who she was seeing when she died. He taped them in the pool house having sex. She found the tapes and took off, planning to sell them to _Access Hollywood_ or some other news mag. When she wouldn't give the tapes back he killed her." Veronica finishes softly.

"But all you saw were the tapes, all these other accusations are just something you made up to make him fit into your little game." Logan replies, trying to wrap his head around the fact that his father could hurt him this way, but still trying to vindicate Aaron.

"There's more, do you want to hear how he hid in my car, or how he locked me in a freezer and then set it on fire? Or how about how he fought with my father and when he realized he couldn't win the fight fair he informed my dad I was in the freezer that was rapidly filling with smoke. How about how my dad has 2nd and 3rd degree burns over 1/3 of his body, because he was on fire while I pried open the freezer to get me out." By this point Veronica is in tears. "I'm sorry I accused you, but I'm not sorry I kept investigating. I owed it to Lilly."

"I can't deal with this right now. I need your help. I was on the Coronado Bridge, I was drunk and I was mad I went there to think. Next thing I know Weevil is there. We fought I guess I passed out, either from the Vodka or the beating. When I woke up I had a knife in my hand and one of Weevil's crew was laying there in a pool of blood. I didn't kill him, I couldn't have. I need you to hide me, I have no where else to go. Help me please." Logan pleads, fear evident in his voice.

Before Veronica can reply she hears a knock.

"What is this Grand Central Station?" Veronica mumbles and she hustles Logan into her room. She opens the closet door and shows Logan where there is a false back. He climbs in and she re-closes the false back and shuts the closet door. She grabs her robe and heads to the door feigning sleep. She peers out the window to find Leo outside her door.

"Leo, do you have any idea what time it is?" Veronica says with a yawn.

"Where is he Veronica?" Leo asks without preamble.

"Where is who? You just woke me up? I have no idea what you are talking about." Veronica replies.

"Cut it out, where is Logan? The only reason you don't have ½ the force here is that Lamb thinks this is the last place Logan would come. But I know it's the 1st. It will be better for you if you just give him up now rather then dragging this out." Leo says.

"Take a look, I have nothing to hide. If your not going to, then let me go back to bed. In case you didn't notice I had a rough night." Veronica replies.

"I know just what kind of night you had, that's why I came as your friend. Before I have to come back as a police officer. Now are you going to tell me where he is?" Leo asks again, less forceful this time.

"I already told you, I don't know where he is. Did you check his house? The pool house? I'm the last person he'd come to. I'm a train wreck remember?" Veronica replies.

"Yeah I know you're a train wreck. I also know that you broke up with me for 'your dead best friends boyfriend that you hate' trust me if Logan didn't come here he isn't as smart as I thought he was." Leo says, the frustration returning to his voice.

"Officer, if you aren't going to charge me with something I suggest you leave. You can speak to my attorney, we're done here." Veronica replies as she closes the door.

Leo is speechless as she closes the door in his face. _Oh yeah she knows where he is, this is going to get ugly._

Should I continue?


End file.
